Cicatriz
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu lleva un tiempo ignorando a Sakamoto y el chico esta dispuesto a descubrir el porque. Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola ^^ aquí os traigo otra historia de nuestra querida pareja así que os dejo leer tranquilamente *w*

Gintama no me pertenece puesto que si así fuera el arco final no hubiera comenzado T^T

 **Cicatriz**

No era ningún secreto que Sakamoto y Mutsu estaban saliendo desde hace mas de un año, por eso mismo todos estaban acostumbrados a los celos de Sakamoto y los regaños de Mutsu a este, aunque no es que eso fuera algo nuevo. Pero lo que si lo era es que Mutsu llevaba tres semanas ignorando al moreno, justo despues de lo sucedido con el nuevo Shogun y de eso todos podían darse cuenta, pero el capitán no sabia la razón.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo o hice algo mal? - pensaba Sakamoto mientras vagaba por los pasillos

De repente vio a Mutsu en el pasillo y salio corriendo a saludarla.

\- Mutsu - grito el chico con voz acaramelada

Mutsu paso al lado suyo y lo ignoro así que Sakamoto la alcanzó y la retuvo contra la pared.

\- Mutsu ¿Que es lo que te pasa conmigo? - pregunto Sakamoto molesto

\- Nada - dijo la chica muy seria

\- Dime la verdad - pidió Sakamoto empujando a la chica contra la pared y poniendo su mano alrededor de su cintura

Cuando Mutsu noto que el la toco lo golpeo bastante nerviosa.

\- Idiota no vuelvas a arrinconarme así - grito la morena viéndose mas alterada de lo normal

Sakamoto recurrió al plan B, esperar en su habitación, pero ella tardo demasiado y el se acabo quedando dormido antes de que ella llegara, despues de eso lo único que puede recordar es que despertó tirado en el pasillo, el chico imaginaba que fue Mutsu quien lo tiro. Así que opto por planear algo nuevo, esta vez la llamaría a la sala de control cuando no hubiera nadie y la obligara a ir con el.

\- Mutsu ven a la sala de control, es una orden - dijo Sakamoto muy serio

\- Me niego - dijo Mutsu ignorandolo y siguiendo de largo por el pasillo

Sakamoto estaba empezando a enfadarse puesto que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pero el no pensaba abandonar así que se escondió en una esquina en el pasillo y espero a que pasara Mutsu. Despues de una hora esperando se estaba empezando a cansar, pero el comezo a oír pasos y se preparo para atacar, agarro a su víctima por la espalda y esta lo mando a volar de un golpe.

\- ¿Pero que? ¿Sakamoto se puede saber que haces? - pregunto Mutsu sorprendida

\- Mutsu se que llevas un tiempo ignorandome y como no quieres hablar conmigo estuve buscando opciones para que me dijeras porque estas enfadada - explico el chico

\- No estoy enfadada - dijo ella

\- ¿Estas así porque me odias? - pregunto Sakamoto dolido

\- Eso tampoco es - dijo Mutsu

\- ¿Entonces? - volvió a preguntar el moreno

\- Eso no es algo que quiera hablar en el pasillo - dijo Mutsu dándose por vencida

\- Entonces dime donde quieres hablar y yo te sigo - pidió Sakamoto

Mutsu suspiro.

\- Vayamos a mi habitación - dijo finalmente la chica

Sakamoto siguió a Mutsu sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Esta cerro la puerta tras de si, puso la cerradura y se sentó al borde de su cama mientras que el chico se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Que es lo que te sucede? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Yo no te odio y tampoco estoy enfadada contigo, es solo que hay algo de lo que tengo miedo - confeso Mutsu

\- Mutsu tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi y yo intentare entenderte - explico el chico

\- Lo se pero es probable que cuando te diga esto no quieras seguir conmigo - añadió ella

Sakamoto se sorprendió, ¿Que seria lo que la chica le estaba ocultando?

\- No lo sabremos nunca si no me lo dices - dijo el intentando imaginar la gravedad del asunto

\- La cosa es que yo... desde que Hankai me hirió me quedo una horrorosa cicatriz y cuando tu la veas te alejaras de mi y preferirás volver con esas chicas que son mas guapas que yo y que tienen cuerpos perfectos libres de cicatrices - explico la chica hablando mas bajo de lo normal

\- ¿Solo por una cicatriz? ¿Estuviste evitandome por una sola cicatriz? Mutsu yo mismo tengo un montón de cicatrices, tu las conoces todas y aun así sigues junto a mi sin siquiera haberte asqueado la primera vez que las viste, ¿Así que porque habría yo de dejarte por eso? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- No lo se - dijo Mutsu desviando la mirada

\- Mutsu yo tengo la horrible cicatriz en mi mano por la que no soy capaz de usar una espada nunca mas y me convierte en un inútil y aun así tu no te asustaste cuando te la enseñe por primera vez - recordó Sakamoto

\- No es horrible, esa cicatriz demuestra que intentaste proteger algo con todas tus fuerzas - explico la Yato

\- Lo mismo va para ti, tu tienes esa cicatriz por protegerme, por preocuparte por mi, ¿Así que como iba a odiar esa cicatriz? - pregunto Sakamoto tomando la mano de Mutsu para demostrarle su apoyo

\- Yo...- comenzó a decir Mutsu

\- ¿Puedo ver la cicatriz? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- ¿Eh? - dijo ella sorpendida y un poco sonrojada

\- Puedo entender si no quieres - añadió el mayor

\- Esta bien, ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? - pidió Mutsu sonrojada y avergonzada

\- No es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnuda - añadió Sakamoto intentando restarle importancia al asunto

\- Sakamoto - dijo Mutsu molesta

\- Ok - añadió Sakamoto girándose y quedando en silencio para evitar molestar a la chica

Mutsu se quito la camiseta dejando a la vista la cicatriz.

\- Puedes girarte - dijo la chica

Sakamoto se giro y su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia la cicatriz de Mutsu, era pequeña y no le parecía para nada fea, el chico había tenido la desgracia de ver un montón de personas con cicatrices durante la guerra y nunca vio una cicatriz que le pareciera tan bonita o mejor dicho menos fea, por eso al ver la de Mutsu se sorprendió de lo poco que le importo la cicatriz de la chica.

\- ¿Sakamoto? - lo llamo Mutsu nerviosa al ver que el chico la miraba sin decir nada

La chica lo saco de sus pensamientos y el la miro a los ojos antes de sonreír.

\- Preciosa - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto ella sin comprender

\- Eres preciosa con o sin cicatriz y tienes la mala suerte de que pienso hacerme responsable por esa cicatriz y quererte con todo mi corazón lo que me queda de vida - explico el moreno

\- Idiota - dijo Mutsu abrazandolo

\- Mutsu tengo un problema - añadió el chico

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cual? - pregunto ella confundida

\- Tengo a mi novia casi desnuda al lado mio mientras estamos en su habitación sentados en su cama, puede que yo tenga bastante autocontrol pero este esta a punto de irse a la mierda - explico Sakamoto avergonzado

\- Yo te cuento algo que me tenia preocupada durante semanas y tu te comportas como un animal en celo - comenzó a decir ella molesta - Pervertido -

\- Mutsu lo siento yo- intento defenderse el mayor sin éxito

Las palabras de perdón del chico no surtieron efecto y fue golpeado por la chica que parecía molesta y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

\- Mutsu en parte es tu culpa por estarme evitando por tanto tiempo así que al igual que yo me haré responsable de tu cicatriz tu deberías hacerte responsable de mi y quererme aunque sea un idiota y pervertido - dijo Sakamoto tocándose la cabeza por donde fue golpeado por la chica

\- Yo te quiero pero todavía no me siento a gusto con mi cicatriz - explico Mutsu

\- Esta bien no hay prisa - dijo Sakamoto sonriendo - ¿Te importa si nos quedamos abrazados un rato? No haré nada pervertido lo prometo, solo necesito recargar mis energías -

La chica se puso su camiseta de nuevo y abrazo a Sakamoto, probablemente aunque el no lo pidiera ella lo hubiera hecho pero eso no lo diría en voz alta.

\- Te eche de menos - dijo la morena en voz baja pero el chico al estar abrazado a ella pudo escucharlo

\- AHAHAHA yo también Mutsu - añadió Sakamoto riendo feliz

El chico tenia algo claro y eso era que a partir de ese momento se preocuparía mas de estar atento para que no volvieran a herir a la chica, no porque le fuera a dar asco si ella tenia mas cicatrices era que el no quería que ella volviera a sentirse de esa manera ni tener miedo por resultarle desagradable y el tampoco quería volver a sentir esa desesperación que sintió cuando la vio ser atravesada por aquel tentáculo robótico.

Y de esa manera ambos quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara ^^ estaba echando de menos escribir de esta pareja así que aquí estoy xD intente escribir algo mas intimo de estos dos pero no es mi estilo así que se quedaran tal y como siempre


End file.
